The Power of Potters
by Huffing101Badger
Summary: A week after Sirius' death Harry is back at the Dursley's crying, that is until an owl with a letter flies through his window changing everything. After receiving his inheritance, finding his soul-mate, and receiving training from Merlin himself Harry goes on a quest to take out the dark lord. Harry/Ginny SoulBondFic, SuperHarryFic ADOPTED BY thedrunkschmuck
1. A Letter of Inspiration

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter and Receive no profit from this story.

Welcome to my second attempt at Fanfiction. At this time my other fanfic Is on Hiatus until I get inspired to write in it again. Also, if you notice an element from another story that came out before mine please PM me the title and author because I know I am using things from other people's stories just can't remember which ones.

Huffing101Badger

1 Galleon= $10 - £7.84

1 Sickle= $0.58 - £0.45

1 Knut= $0.02 - £0.016

Chapter 1) A Letter of Inspiration

Narrator View

Harry lay there crying his eyes out in the smallest bedroom on Privet Drive, unless you count the cupboard under the stairs that is. Why was he crying you might ask? Well about a week ago today Harry's dogfather, excuse me I meant godfather, was killed in the department of mysteries during a battle and sadly Harry here blames himself. So, you can quite clearly see why our young Harry has been crying for three hours straight. But luckily a rather large owl is about to fly through his window that might possibly change Harry's life. Let's see shall we.

Outsider's Point of View

The wings of a great eagle owl flapped one last time before gliding into the room of one Harry Potter, landing on the post at the corner of his bed. Quite luckily for the owl Harry Potter heard the loud flap of wings and looked up to see it come in, for if he had not the owl would have probably been there waiting for a lot longer.

Harry stood up and walked to the owl, accepting the letter with the large green wax seal from it when it stuck its foot out for him.

"That's weird why has Gringotts sent me mail?" Harry said aloud. Opening the letter, he began reading it under his breath, heart rate increasing with each sentence.

He read: " _ **Dear Mr. Potter, Due to the recent death of Lord Sirius Black and his status with the law we have decided to execute his will as soon as possible. So, in accordance with the will as of this moment you are hereby emancipated in all realms, muggle and magical. Lord Black wanted you to know that he doesn't want you to be sad or blame yourself about his death and to just move on and live your life. Also, you have been bequeathed with certain stock shares from the Black account that Lord Black thought you might like.**_

 _ **100% of The Daily Prophet**_

 _ **(Lord Black requested that we inform you that you can stop them from printing things about you being a liar and can make them instead print the exact opposite.)**_

 _ **51% of Firebolt Co., Nimbus, and Cleansweep Creator Co.**_

 _ **10% of Diagon Alley's Finest Trunks**_

 _ **(Lord Black requested that you go buy a custom trunk from here that will be fully paid for by the Black account. We were also told if we didn't think that the trunk was "extravagant" enough that you were to have to go back and get another one every time until it was.)**_

 _ **20% of Yahoo, and Apple**_

 _ **5% of BBC**_

 _ **We ask that you come into Gringott's Bank at your earliest convenience. This letter is a portkey that can be activated at any time with the password "Sirius Black was Innocent"**_

 _ **Thank You for Your Time,**_

 _ **Ragnok Gringott**_

 _ **Head of English Goblins and Gringott's Bank**_

When Harry was done reading his heart was practically beating out of his chest. That simple sentence from Sirius meant a lot to him and he took it to heart, he would no longer cry and think about Sirius' death. Instead, he was going to take a nap, take a shower, brush his teeth, then put on his wizard robes and go to Gringotts. He was going to get his life together.

Harry picked up the letter, after a two-hour nap and twenty minutes of getting ready, and with one final look around the small bedroom he said "Sirius Black was innocent". Then he was gone with, much to his surprise, no pull behind the navel.

Harry landed from his portkey trip, or at least he was pretty sure that's what it was because it felt very different from usual, in a very posh room with an important goblin sitting at a desk at the head of the room.

"Ah Mr. Potter you have come a lot quicker than I had expected. That is no problem however, for I have just finished all the paperwork we should need today. Please have a seat." The goblin stated, Harry noticed his name on the plaque was Ragnok like in the letter.

"Of course, sir. Could we make sure that whatever we do today doesn't take too long. I don't want Dumbledore or any of the order coming to check on me just to find out I'm not there, I don't want to get in trouble." Harry said, but was quite surprised when Ragnok laughed.

"Do not worry about that because we are one signature, from you I might add, away from you being a legal adult and a higher status than all of them if I remember my familial lines correctly."

"But sir, how would that be?"

"How about we do a quick blood test and see if I'm right." He snapped his fingers and a piece of dark yellow parchment and a very ornate knife appeared on a small table to the side of Harry "Cut a small line across the tip of your thumb and let three drops go on the paper."

Harry did that and laughed as his cut healed as soon as the three drops hit the paper, " _Magic"_ he thought smiling. He was surprised though when a whole bunch of words started to appear on the paper.

 _Inheritance Test_

 _Harry James Potter (Emancipated by Will) Incomplete Soul-Bond to Ginerva Molly Weasley_

 _(Goblin Friend-For Great Respect Shown-, Friend of the Dragons of Romania-Reason Unknown-, Friend of the Unicorns of the Black Forest-For Removing a Threat against their Species-)_

 _Born- July 31, 1980_

 _Parents- James Potter (Deceased) and Lilly Evans-Potter (Deceased)_

 _Lordships_

 _Lord of Ancient and Most Noble House Potter (By Name)-When Accepted_

 _Lord of Most Ancient and Most Noble House Peverell (By Direct Descent)-When Accepted_

 _Lord of Most Ancient and Supremely Noble House Gryffindor (By Descent)-When Accepted_

 _Lord of Most Ancient and Supremely Noble House Slytherin (By Conquest)-When Accepted_

 _Lord of the Noble House Gaunt (By Conquest)-When Accepted_

 _Lord of the Supreme House Emrys (By Magic)-When Accepted (Accept Last)_

 _Heir to Lordships or Vaults_

 _The Ancient and Most Noble House Black-If unaccepted by Remus Lupin_

 _The Noble House of Lestrange-If Heir isn't Produced in the next year house absorbs into House Black_

 _Ministry Vault, Sub-Vaults, and Properties-If control claimed through the Emrys Lordship_

 _Hogwarts Vault and Castle-If control claimed through the Gryffindor and Slytherin Lordships_

 _House Values_

 _ **Potter**_

 _Vault Number(s)- 687, 532, 8_

 _Vault Contents_ _(0.5% Interest)- ~13,000,000,000 Galleons, ~400 Sickles, 23 Knuts, Miscellaneous Jewlery and Weapons_

 _Properties- Potter Castle on the Coast of the Isle of Mull and Medium-Sized Home in Hogsmeade_

 _ **Peverell**_

 _Vault Number(s)- 6_

 _Vault Contents (1% Interest)- ~10,000 Galleons and Various Inventions and Documents_

 _Properties-None_

 _ **Gryffindor**_

 _Vault Number(s)- 2_

 _Vault Contents (0.3% Interest)- ~700,000,000,000 Galleons, ~10,300 Sickles, ~17,000 Knuts, Various Weapons_

 _Properties- Cottage in Godric's Hollow, Lion Manor (Destroyed)_

 _ **Slytherin**_

 _Vault Number(s)-3_

 _Vault Contents (0.3% Interest)- ~500,000,000,000 Galleons, ~50,000 Knuts, and Various Magical Artifacts_

 _Properties-None_

 _ **Gaunt**_

 _Vault Number(s)- 465_

 _Vault Contents-Vault Empty_

 _Properties-None_

 _ **Emrys**_

 _Vault Number(s)-1_

 _Vault Contents- Contents Unknown_

 _Properties- None Known_

 _Total Approximate Monetary Value- ~12,013,000,010,000 Galleons, ~10,700 Sickles, and ~67,023 Knuts_

Harry stared at the paper in shock for what felt like hours, until finally Ragnok shook him out of his stupor after a few moments by asking Harry to see the paper, which he quickly did. Ragnok read over the document twice to make sure he had read it correctly.

"Well Harry, this is certainly a shock I had a feeling about all of these except for the Emrys vault, that one has been sealed for a thousand years, and a soul bond to boot. Well looks like we have lots of lordships for you to take and we must contact your future lady and her parents. So how about you sign the finalization of your emancipation and I'll get somebody to send a letter to the Weasleys. Also, don't be nervous nothing bad will happen during any of this."

Harry just nodded his head and started to sign the blank spots on the stack of parchment Ragnok had pushed towards him. By the time he was done Ragnok had written the letter to the Weasleys and given it to a goblin who had come in to pick it up. When he had signed the last paper they all flashed gold and disappeared. "They were just filed at the Ministry. Now we can get started with the lordship rings." Ragnok said pulling out a small simple wooden black box.

He opened it towards Harry revealing six rings. With a sudden flash of thought Harry was knew which house each ring was for and what he had to do to accept them. Reaching out he first grabbed a silver ring and put it on his right ring finger saying "I accept the Potter lordship and all of its duties."

He repeated the same process for one bronze ring for Gaunt, one gold ring for Peverell, two platinum rings for Gryffindor and Slytherin, and finally one Bluish platinum for Emrys. It all went smoothly except when he put on the Potter ring a large cloud of black smoke came out of his scar screaming before dissipating and when he put on the Gaunt ring the same thing came out of the ring repeating what the cloud from his scar did. With each ring he wore he was also given all the family histories, family magics, and control of all his properties wards.

"I suddenly feel a lot more knowledgeable, is that normal Lord Ragnok?" Harry asked

"You may still call me Ragnok milord. I am glad that the ring passed on all the knowledge quicker than most, but to answer your question yes that is exactly what is supposed to happen if the rings accept you."

"Only if you call me Harry and that's great news. Also, is it possible to visit my vaults before the Weasleys get here?" Harry retorted

"Of course, the Weasleys Portkey won't activate for another six hours, I think that would be plenty of time."

"Yes of course, well I better get started I have lots of vaults to visit." Harry responded

"Yes, time is money isn't it." Ragnok stated laughing

Thanks for reading this chapter! Currently my release schedule will be every Saturday between 12 and 1 pm Central Standard Time.

Thanks, Huffing101Badger.


	2. Visiting the Vaults

Sorry this chapter especially towards the middle is a bit wordy but bear with me.

Huffing101Badger

Chapter 2) Visiting the Vaults

After a quick cart ride, they arrived at vault 532, his mother's personal vault, which only had galleons and sickles. Next, they were to go to the vaults in section 1-10 because he didn't need to go to his trust vault or the gaunt vault after all that one was empty.

Their first stop at the bottom was vault 8 the Potter family vault. He was amazed at the amount of money he saw there was two literal hills of gold, silver, and bronze in the back. In front of him was a pedestal with a golden key with a diamond on the end, the paper said it was a portkey made so you just said the name of the Potter property while holding. He pocketed that for later. On the left was a whole bunch of different magical landscape paintings. On his right he saw a wall full of weapons hanging and some chests with labels on the ground, he decided to start there.

The first chest he walked up to was labeled Simian Potter's enchanted wand holsters. He opened it and saw a whole bunch of holsters with labels describing their enchantments. He finally found one with all the enchantments. Which meant it had Invisibly, Non-Summon able, Owner Removal Only, Undetectable Expansion charm (so any wand can fit), and Auto-Comfort Charms. He was also lucky enough that this one already had Potter engraved into the leather plaque on it. He strapped it on his arm and slid his wand into it, and watched as it disappeared before his eyes. He moved through the rest taking note of the different chest labels. He saw: Reggie Potter's Tents and Trunks, Ignotus Potter's Pottery, Sarah Potter's Clothes and Sows, and Charles Potter's Muggle Turned Magic (Harry wanted to make sure he visited that one as it sounded quite interesting.). He decided he would look at the weapons and paintings later, and walked out of the vault going two vaults down, which was quite a distance due to the size of these vaults.

He didn't stay long in the Peverell vault, because it was mostly some potions, that he would take out later, and some blueprints for various inventions. He then walked what was easily a half mile to the Gryffindor vault which he also took only a second in, as it was much the same as the Potter's except this vault was overflowing with gold with a weapon wall off to the right.

He checked his watch and realized he only had another 2 hours, so he decided to skip Slytherin for the day in favor taking a little extra time in Merlin's vault.

Merlin's vault was different than the rest of the vaults, in that there was a giant statue of a griffin walking back and forth in front of the door. When Harry got close to the Griffin, it stopped turning to look at him and simply said "Welcome, Harry Potter" before turning and walking away. The door opened behind him to reveal a small room that wasn't lit well enough to see unless you were inside.

Upon Harry walking in the doors closed behind him and all the torches flared up placed in oddly shaped wood carved tables running along the side walls. Amazed by the pure amount of magic he could feel around him he didn't even think to look straight in front of him, until he heard an ancient sounding voice call out his name.

There at the end of the room was a portrait of who recognized as merlin from the few times he paid attention in History.

"Hello Harry, I've been hoping my next heir's visit would be soon," Merlin said, "Come take a seat." as he said seat a rather large comfortable armchair appeared a few feet in front of the portrait. Harry went and sat down immediately, his legs were tired form all the walking that day after all.

"Now let's get started, shall we?" Merlin started, "Firstly, you Harry have been chosen by magic to be my heir. You have been chosen because you are facing an evil that has committed a crime against magic itself, he has created horcruxes. Ironically you destroyed two today, the Gaunt lordship ring and your scar, when your Potter family magic overpowered them."

"So that's what those black clouds were?" Harry interjected

"Yes, exactly! But we will get into that later for now I must tell you what you future holds. Today you will be shrinking down my painting and taking it with you when you go to Potter Castle. You will then resize me and place me in an empty room before going up to your room and having what will be your last long sleep for a few years, for tomorrow morning I will be teaching you a spell that allows you to enter any magical painting. Since time only passes in a painting when the painting is interacting with the outside world I can train you for the next decade with only a second passing by outside. I am hoping that we will also be able to find a magical landscape painting so we have more room."

Harry Interjected there, "I saw some in the Potter vault I could pick one out."

"That would be wonderful! Now next order of business is you should have a soul-bond, correct?" Harry shook his head yes and told him "Her name is Ginny Weasley, she's a year younger than me she's a good friend of mine."

"Well good because she is what is called your soul-mate and, now that you are emancipated, when you see her later you will have the irrefutable urge to kiss each other, sealing the soul bond which brings out every ounce of love from every corner of your heart that you have for each other. After that you will be practically inseparable from each other, so due to that we will be bringing her with us for training."

"So, your telling me that in an hour I'm going to have a strong urge to kiss a girl, and once I've done that we will be deeply in love? I hope she likes me, I wouldn't her to be forced into something she doesn't want." Harry asked

"Don't worry about that the bond could not form if you both didn't already have feelings for the other. Also you will both develop some special powers. The ones that I know of include: telepathic speaking, multi-Animagus, Elemental Control, Naturals in both Occlumency and Legilimency, you will have an eidetic memory, and your magical cores each rise to eight hundred percent of their previous capacity. It's all really quite impressive. You will be quite impressive especially as I removed a binding that your parents placed on you as a child due to the sheer size of your magic core. You may have noticed all the power dancing around the room, that is yours. I'd have to say that on the Merlin power scale you are currently a nine out of 20, I was a nine as well, nobody has ever been more than an eight besides the two of us. However, after your bonding you will register somewhere around a twenty-eight, which blows right past what my scale thought possible. Are you okay you look a bit green?"

"I'm fine this is just a lot to take in." Harry replied.

"Yes, it is. One more thing before we leave here place wand on the pedestal and say Baculum magicum virgam Dei in virtute. It will turn your wand into a staff, which is much more practical for someone of you power level." Merlin said watching Harry as he did what he said and a staff appeared ( **AN/Imagine Gandalf's staff with an emerald in the top part/** ) in palce of the wand. "Very nice, now tough the tip of it to the bottom right corner of my painting and take me with you in your pocket. Oh, and your staff should still fit in that holster if I'm correct." Merlin instructed.

Harry did as he was told and also discovered Merlin was correct, his staff still fit in the holster due to the expansion charms.

-Before going back up he stopped at the Potter vault and picked out a landscape painting (it had a forest, large feild, lake, and small cabin sitting on the edge of the forest) which, much to Harry's surprise, shrunk down when he did the same tapping with staff thing he did to Merlin's painting.

He then headed back up arriving at the surface 10 minutes before the Weasleys were due to show up. The oddest part was when their portkey was set to arrive in the receiving room, he suddenly felt a tug on his heart.

 **AN/ Thanks for reading! Just so you all know I will respond to reviews I find to need a response. Please don't be offended if I don't respond to yours, just know I still truly appreciate it.**

 **Huffing101Badger**

 **To the Reviewer-**

 _ **dnck-**_ **I understand many don't believe that he should have ended up with Ginny, but I am not taking the easy way out. Them being soul-bound will be a major plot point. Also, if you are going to flame people's hard work don't hide behind a guest account.**

 _ **Storp930-**_ **Thank you for that. I had to laugh when I read your review, because I had just finished explaining that in this chapter when I took a break to read reviews. Have a great day and thanks for the review!**

 _ **Karen Tello1-**_ **I'm hoping that I will be able to do longer chapters soon, as of right now I'm just starting school with a very heavy work load. Once I get my school/social life balanced out I will be writing longer chapters. Have a great day and thanks for the review!**


	3. Meet the Parents

Chapter 3) Meet the Parents

A short goblin came and knocked on the door and notified Ragnok of three magicals arriving in the receiving room by portkey. Ragnok told him to bring them in.

"Are you okay Harry? You've been holding your chest for about a minute now." Ragnok asked with a look of concern on his face, which was quite an odd look on a goblin.

"I'm not sure I've had a tug on my heart since a few seconds before that goblin came in and it's just started getting more intense," Harry responded with a pained expression

"Ah yes, that would be a side-effect of that bond of yours. Oh, and by the way, I would recommend standing and facing the door, it will make things a lot easier." Harry gave him a questioning look but stood up and faced the door regardless of how weird it seemed to him.

About a minute later the door began to open, Harry felt like his heart was about to explode. Then he saw her, Ginny was walking in in-between her parents. As soon as they saw each other they ran towards each other, Ginny leaping onto him, kissing each other (See story image cover, that's what it looked like.). After a second a gold ball of light came out of each and fused together the whole thing then sunk in-between then. During this whole process Mrs. Weasley fainted, Mr. Weasley stumbled into the back wall, and Ragnok just stood there with a large smirk on his face snickering.

After a solid five-minute kiss that ended with them in the same position staring into each other's eyes, Mr. Weasley composed himself once he realized that they were done and enervated his wife. He had to do it again however when she looked over and saw Ginny's legs wrapped around Harry's waist.

"How about we all take a seat and I can explain some of today's events?" Ragnok said with a laugh attempting to cut the tension in the room.

"Yes, I think that would be best." Mr. Weasley said with a shaky voice.

Ragnok waved his hand and a large couch appeared next to the chair that Harry had been sitting in earlier. When Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat down on it they were rather surprised to see Harry sitting in the armchair and Ginny in his lap with her head nuzzled into his neck.

"Let's get started. Firstly, six hours ago Harry here took an inheritance test, as ordered by the late Lord Black, and it came out with some very interesting results. So may I more formally introduce to you Lord Harry James Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Gaunt-Emrys, Heir to the Black Throne, Martial of the Ministry for Magic, Heir to control of Hogwarts, Goblin Friend, Friend of the dragons of Romania, and Friend of the Unicorns of the Black Forest and his Lady Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Gaunt-Emrys of bondage." At this pronouncement, the Weasleys promptly passed out (minus Ginny as she was not truly a Weasley anymore, in fact, she just stayed exactly where she was). Ragnok flashed Harry a smile before waving his hand waking them up.

"Now the reason I say lady of bondage is for two reasons. The first reason is they are considered married in all official and magical records, due to my reason for the second part. Now before I give you my second reason, what do the two of you know of soul bonds?"

Mrs. Weasley seemed shocked for a second but was able to say, "it is an old myth about two people truly meant for each other to form a bond and get lots of extra power. It was most teen girls' favorite story back when I was in Hogwarts because it was the ultimate love story."

"Well I can tell you now your daughter and son-in-law," Ragnok started, pointing to the Potters, "are proving you wrong about it being a myth right now."

Mrs. Weasley gave him a huge smile, after all, she always knew they were perfect for each other, she just didn't know that they were this perfect for each other.

Mr. Weasley was happy as well, just a little sad that his fourteen-year-old daughter was already married. He also knew that Molly was going to freak out when it was time to leave and found out that Harry and Ginny were going to go to one of Harry's houses instead of the Burrow.

"Lord Potter, would you like to give the Lady her Ladies ring now?" Ragnok asked Harry

"If Ginny wants it now, Gin?" Harry responded

"Of course, I do!" Ginny said with a large smile on her face.

Ragnok laughed and handed Harry a small box. Harry opened the box and examined it, it was a band of gold, bronze, platinum, and blue swirled together with a sapphire place on it. He took it the rest of the way out of the box and gently grabbed Ginny's hand. He slowly began to slide it onto her left ring finger while saying "As the Lord of houses Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Gaunt, and Emrys accept you as the Lady of all my houses. As the first part of my wedding gift to your parents I now formally use my position as head of the supreme house Emrys promote the elder house Weasley to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Weasley. So I say, so it is." and with that Harry and Ginny's rings both flashed gold, while Molly and Arthur's rings changed from bronze to gold stunning them both into silence.

Ragnok lifted them all out of their thoughts saying "I think we are done here unless you have anything that you would like to add Harry?"

Harry shook his head yes and said "We need to decide on a bride price as well. The Potters have always paid one, so I won't be the first one not to. There will be no negotiation on this I would like one billion galleons transferred to the Weasley vault for this." he stated all of this giving a firm look to Ragnok.

"Harry! We can't take that, we don't want any money from you, you've already done too much!" Mrs. Weasley said getting knocked out of her stupor with a hint of surprise laced in her voice.

Before Harry could respond Ragnok interrupted, "I'm sorry about that Mrs. Weasley but it just so happens I had the transfer made right when Mr. Potter said to. It also just so happens you have reached the maximum number of large amount transfers for this month." he said this all with a creepy smirk on his face.

"Then I'll just have it transferred next month!" Mrs. Weasley said with satisfaction.

"Mrs. Weasley I'm sorry to tell you this but from this point on no transfer can be made into my accounts without Ginny or I's approval," Harry responded smugly

Molly was about to say something Arthur leaned in and whispered something to her. "Oh alright, but you are never allowed to do something like this again, okay?"

Harry nodded his head. "I think it is time for us to go, may your enemies' blood paint your blade Lord Ragnok."

"Yes thank you for your time today Lord Ragnok," she said with a curtsey before turning to her parents. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she pulled both of her parents into a hug.

"What do you mean sweetheart? Aren't we all going back to the burrow?" Mrs. Weasley questioned

"Harry and I have already discussed this, we are going to be living at Potter Castle," Ginny stated in a tone that left no room for questions, but obviously Molly didn't accept that.

"When would you have had time to discuss that?" She asked

"Well you were out for like five minutes, and we can speak telepathically so that helped," Ginny responded as if it were the most normal thing in the world, but to them it was. After all, they had received knowledge of what a soul-bond came with, which was definitely a lot to take in.

Ragnok looked merely interested at this statement, but Molly and Arthur looked like they had tons of questions. However, Harry quickly broke in before any questions could be asked. "We will explain it all to you tomorrow Lord and Lady Weasley. It is getting quite late so I think it is time for us to take our leave to Potter Castle. Goodbye, everyone. Gin love are you ready?" He asked looking down at her.

"Yep. Goodbye mum and dad" she said hugging her parents before returning to her husband's embrace.

Harry pulled out the portkey he found in the Potter vault. "Potter Castle," he said and they both vanished without a trace not ever seeing everyone's shocked faces, after all, no magical transport should be able to leave Ragnok's office.

 **AN/ Sorry this was more of a filler chapter. Thanks for reading!**

 **To the Reviewer-**

 **Muismiep-** _ **I hope you weren't disappointed by the Weasley's reaction, it will be a few more chapters until Dumbledore finds out. Thanks for the review!**_

 **OlegGunnarsson-** _ **A lot of the money is in his vaults, more about that later. Thanks for the review!**_

 **Hptrump-** _ **Thanks for that great idea!**_

 _ **Thanks to everyone else that reviewed as well!**_

 _ **Huffing101Badger**_


	4. The Castle

Harry and Ginny arrived at Potter castle's main hall with a loud rush of air. The castle was very grand but what really amazed them was the large stained-glass window depicting a beautiful forest that was moving like a magical painting would. It was so beautiful that it distracted them from twenty house elves popping in.

"Master Harry?" one elf asked pulling them from their distracted stupor.

"Oh, hello do you all work here?" Harry asked looking amongst all of them, he had never seen so many house elves except in the Hogwarts kitchens that is. They all nodded and the first elf spoke up again, "I is Tilly, the head elf heres at Potter Castle. I is assuming this is Lady Ginny?" Tilly said and, when she saw their confused looks, added: "Wes felt a new lady being accepted."

"Well thank you for coming to greet us. How about you tell us your names, and what you do here." Ginny said. They all looked shocked and heard something from Tilly that sounded like "Just like Lady Lily" which caused them both to smile.

They all gave their names one at a time. Cissy and Ronni were gardeners. Billy, Niel, Gilly, Remy, Trish, and Samson also helped clean the house. Sammy, Joanne, Bronson, and Sally worked in the kitchen and were servers for meals. Frank was the Lord of the house's personal elf. Sandy was the Lady of the house's personal elf and took care of children. James and Rick took care of the pool, Quidditch pitch, and the boats on the dock. Rufus, Moore, and Vanessa were security. Then finally Tilly was in charge of elves and scheduling.

"Well thank you so very much, would one of you mind giving us a tour of the castle," Harry said still thinking about the fact there was a Quidditch pitch.

"I can dos it, my lord" Frank suggested.

"Why thank you Frank, but all of you please call us Harry and Ginny" Harry asked motioning for Frank to lead the way. There was a few that said, "yes milord I mean Harry".

The castle was beautiful. The first floor had many things such as; A formal sitting room, an informal sitting room, a small dining room, a formal dining room, a ballroom, an indoor pool, and the Lord and Ladies' offices and meeting rooms. Next, they went to the second floor which included the apparition/ portkey/floo receiving room for anyone that did not bear the name Potter, which meant it had 20 floo grates, and circles all over the floor for apparition. There were also twelve guest suites on that floor. The third floor had the Lord and Ladies' room, which was massive, and their two personal elves' quarters. The fourth-floor was a massive gym with a dueling platform in the middle.

However, the Fifth and final floor was called the defense floor which had some weird rune covering most of the floor, it had a fully stocked hospital, windows that spells could go out of but not in, you could apparate anywhere on the grounds from there, additionally anytime somebody with a special rune on their shoulder is severely hurt or are within an inch of the killing curse on the grounds they are brought up without a thought. Harry and Ginny both were given the spell to tattoo the rune on someone, which they both did for the other.

Next, they were given brooms so they could fly over the 5 square miles of grounds. Which included a pool, Quidditch pitch, greenhouses, full horse stables, a forest (They were told it was full of magical creatures that obeyed the Lord and Lady Potter), a large farm (Almost all food came from it), a beach, and a pier with many sailboats and a yacht docked on it.

When they got back Harry realized he had literally forgotten about Merlin still being in his pocket

" _That has to be the weirdest thing anyone has ever said,"_ Ginny added in their heads.

So he asked, "Frank are there any rooms we can go in that we won't be disturbed no matter what?"

"No elf will goes into Lord's office unless called ins." Frank told them

"Okay, we will be in there for a few minutes. Please make sure all the elves know they are not to enter unless I have said their name and said I needed their help." Ginny stated

"I wills Mi-Ginny, is there anything else you need?" Frank asked

"No that will be all," Harry said

When they arrived back in the Lord's office Harry took Merlin and the landscape out of his pocket, then hung them on the wall after resizing them.

"Ah, Harry how are we doing? Oh, and who might this be? Would this beautiful young lady be your bond mate?" Merlin asked very quickly.

"Yes, Merlin this is Ginny. Would you like to check out the landscape I chose for us?" Harry queried.

"It is quite beautiful, I spent a year exploring it a few seconds ago." he started and at Ginny's confused look he said, "Every five seconds outside a painting is like a decade in here, so long as you aren't currently interacting with others outside."

"That's amazing but, not to be rude, why do you need the landscape painting too," Ginny asked him

"Well we can't very well train in my tiny portrait, can we?" Merlin stated excitedly

Harry quickly explained what Merlin was talking about in their heads, mentally hitting himself for forgetting to tell her something so important.

"You two need to go make sure you have plenty of clothes. The house elves probably have plenty in storage." Merlin told them.

They walked out of the office and called Frank and Sandy. '"Would the two of you please pack us a month's worth of clothes." Ginny asked them.

"Of course, Ginny" they both responded popping away to do as they were asked.

Not even a minute later they both appeared in front of the couple with two large trunks. "Heres you go. Is there anything else?" Frank asked

"Nope that will be all for now, thank you," Harry said giving them a smile as they popped away.

"Well let's get going I'm really excited to start!" Ginny exclaimed with a large smile on her face.

As soon as they got back inside the room Merlin asked: "Are you ready to learn the spell, don't worry its quite easy."

They both nodded their heads as Harry pulled out his staff and Ginny her wand.

"Now the spell is Ingressum strictum. It's as simple as saying the words and pointing your magical tool at the painting you wish to enter." Merlin told them

"Ingressum Strictum!" Harry and Ginny yelled as the pointed their wand and staff at the landscape. That is, only to reappear again five seconds later looking completely different.

 **AN/ Thanks for reading!**

 **Reviewers**

 **DarkMoonBitch-** _ **I'm going to try my best to stay away from fanfic clichés.**_

 **Thespianpoet-** _ **I'm going to try to start spacing out more once I have time to write more content.**_

 **Midnitewanderer** _ **-I have the same problem with ff, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_


	5. To Train With Merlin

**AN/ Sorry in advance just finished writing an essay so some of this might sound a little different than most chapters as I'm still trying to sound educated lol.**

Chapter 5: To Train with Merlin

They arrived in the portrait in an odd flash of light and were immediately astounded by their surroundings. There was a forest as far as the eye could see that seemed to just glow with magic, but before you got to the forest there was a giant lake with a cottage set right next to the only part of it with sand. Off to the right there were giant mountains that disappeared into the clouds above them. They had appeared in the middle of a field that surrounded the half of the lake that the forest wasn't. However, what amazed them the most was the beautiful water phoenix's jumping in and out of the lake.

"Beautiful isn't it." merlin said appearing next to them pulling them from their stupor. "This is what the land of phoenix's looked like before humans came in and messed it all up. The heavily endangered water phoenixes live in the lake, the recently extinct earth lives in some underground caves, the Ice live in the mountain's snowcaps, the fire live in center of the mountain, and the now extinct air live at the very top of the tallest trees. It truly is quite an interesting place."

"Yes, it is, how about we go look at the cottage all the surprises today have made me quite tired." Harry stated with a large yawn.

"Yes, great idea this will be your last long sleep for at least nine more years after all! How about you two look around the cottage, I left the schedule we will be following on your bed. Good Night!" Merlin finished as he popped out of existence.

They walked up the long path to the cottage in a deep discussion of whether they could fly around on brooms here. When they reached the cottage, the door opened for them revealing the quaint cottage to obviously be bigger inside.

"This is beautiful" Ginny stated under her breath and it was. The cottage opened up to a rather large living room with many pieces of ornately carved furniture that had a bathroom connected to it that put the prefect's bathroom to shame. Down a hallway to the right was a bedroom easily the size that the entire cottage on the outside was supposed to be with another large bathroom connected that put the other bathroom to shame which was saying something. They decided to ignore Merlin's note for now that was laying neatly in the middle of the bed. Down another hallway off the living area contained twenty other suites that were about half the size of the master. That area made them both wonder how all this was inside a painting, but decided to not question it. Finally, the last hallway off the main living area contained a simple kitchen on one side and a very large dining room on the other. It was capped off at the end with a giant room with 10 full-size dueling platforms and some workout equipment. After their short tour of the house they walked back over to the master bedroom. Harry grabbed Merlin's note off of the bed and read it aloud so Ginny could hear as well.

 _Hello you two I have included the schedule we will be following to the tee for the next ten years. Hope you don't hate me once you read this!_

 _Mondays_

 _6-7am Run Around the Lake_

 _7-7:30am Shower_

 _7:30-8am Eat Breakfast_

 _8-9am Group Conversation_

 _9am-12 Transfiguration_

 _12-1pm Lunch_

 _1-5pm Animagus Training_

 _5-6pm Dinner_

 _6-11pm Meditation_

 _Go To Sleep_

 _Tuesdays_

 _6-7am Run Around the Lake_

 _7-7:30am Shower_

 _7:30-8am Eat Breakfast_

 _8am-12 Charms_

 _12-1pm Lunch_

 _1-5pm Enchanting_

 _5-6pm Dinner_

 _6-11pm Dueling_

 _Go To Sleep_

 _Wednesdays_

 _6-7am Run Around the Lake_

 _7-7:30am Shower_

 _7:30-8am Eat Breakfast_

 _8am-12 Potions_

 _12-1pm Lunch_

 _1-5pm Healing_

 _5-6pm Dinner_

 _6-11pm Meditation_

 _Go To Sleep_

 _Thursdays_

 _6-7am Run Around the Lake_

 _7-7:30am Shower_

 _7:30-8am Eat Breakfast_

 _8am-12 Dark Arts_

 _12-1pm Lunch_

 _1-5pm Light Arts_

 _5-6pm Dinner_

 _6-11pm Dueling_

 _Go To Sleep_

 _Fridays_

 _6-7am Run Around the Lake_

 _7-7:30am Shower_

 _7:30-8am Eat Breakfast_

 _8am-12 Culture/Languages of Magical Species_

 _12-1pm Lunch_

 _1-5pm Political Etiquette/Law_

 _5-6pm Dinner_

 _6-11pm Meditation_

 _Go To Sleep_

 _Saturdays_

 _6-7am Run Around the Lake_

 _7-7:30am Shower_

 _7:30-8am Eat Breakfast_

 _8am-12 Wandless Magic_

 _12-1pm Lunch_

 _1-5pm Elemental Magic_

 _5-6pm Dinner_

 _6-11pm Dueling_

 _Go To Sleep_

 _Sundays_

 _6-7am Run Around the Lake_

 _7-7:30am Shower_

 _7:30-8am Eat Breakfast_

 _8am-12 Runes/Warding_

 _12-1pm Lunch_

 _1-5pm History_

 _5-6pm Dinner_

 _6-11pm Meditation_

 _Go To Sleep_

 _See you bright and early tomorrow!_

 _-Merlin_

"He's going to work us into the ground!" Ginny yelled out

"Yah he is but at least we'll come out with enough power to destroy Moldy Wart." Harry stated with a forced laugh.

"Well It's already nine o'clock so we might as well get as much sleep as possible" Ginny said with a yawn, they had had a rather long day, especially Harry.

They both cuddled close to each other as if they had been married for years and fell peacefully asleep.

 **1 Year Later**

It had taken them about three months to really start getting use to their schedule. Not to say they were used to it now, they just didn't pass out in the middle of training from exhaustion anymore. They were both still getting use to the bond they had even read a few books Merlin gave them about it. There main problem was one of the things they read in all of these books, in order to complete the bond they had to have sex before the oldest turned 16 which, for Harry, would be in two months after they left the painting. They had decided to just ignore until one day about two months ago in their dueling class.

"You two need to release that last bit of binding that is on your power if you ever want to beat me." Merlin had said

"How do we do that shouldn't it come off on its own?" Harry asked

"No you must stop beating around the bush and complete the bond it will break any spells and bindings on your bodies" Merlin told them with a look on his face that showed irritation. They had told the man that they planned on waiting, which had irritated him to no end.

"You both clock in at about a 20 with a fairly extensive magical knowledge, but if you would only listen to me you could easily over power me in a duel," Merlin said with a smile.

After a quick discussion through their bond, Ginny shook her head yes.

"Great! You two have rest of the night off." Merlin said with a joyous expression. He had been wanting a challenging duel for a while and this would do just the trick.

They did it and the thought and both their minds were simple IT. WAS. AMAZING. When they were done there was a flash of light similar to the one that appeared when they kissed. That was something they would be doing again as Harry had said, and Ginny agreed with him.

The next day was the first time they beat Merlin in a duel.

 **8 Years Later**

They had been in the painting for many years and had grown immensely. Harry now stood at six foot three and had a very muscular build. Gin y on the other hand was five foot five and had an athletic build. They were both very powerful magically and had a very extensive knowledge in magical topics. Just two days before in fact they finished the last thing they would learn while in the painting, gobbledygook. However today was not their last day in the painting, no today they had to climb to the top of the mountain and thank the ice Phoenixes for allowing them on their sacred land. Then the for the next week they would visit all the Phoenix lands and thank them. However before they could do that they had to have a conversation with Merlin.

"Merlin, as you know last year I created a group of people and trained them in defense. I think that I would like to continue with that this coming year but do it all at once for twenty years, in here. What do you think?" Harry questioned

"You will have to train them completely yourselves obviously but it could work put the painting in that room of requirement you told me about and that should take care of that. You said they all were able to perform the Patronus charm correct?" Merlin stated with a look of concentration.

"Yes, we were all able to make a corporeal Patronus." Ginny put in.

"Then all you need to do is teach them the entrance spell if they have the power to cast one of those they have the power for the entrancing spell. How many of them are there?" Merlin said.

"There are 21 people beside us that will still be at Hogwarts," Harry said after having a calculated look on his face for a second.

"Make that 20, I won't deal with Cho Chang hitting on you for twenty years," Ginny said with a hard look on her face.

"Then everyone should be able to fit in that cottage of yours. You should also bring two house elves to make meals, wash clothes, and the like. They can easily use the attic as a bedroom." Merlin told them.

"That sounds great now we should probably get going Ginny, that mountain won't climb itself," Harry said as he stood up.

"I still don't understand why you won't just change into your animal forms, but do as you please. I'll see you both later." Merlin said as he popped away. They had both mastered their Animagus transformations about two years in. It took them a while to master them as they were both magical animals. Harry was a huge Griffin while Ginny was an ice Phoenix, they had both impressed Merlin.

A moment after Merlin left they both apparatus to the foot of the mountain and started to climb.


	6. The Hogsmeade House

**Chapter 6-The Hogsmeade House**

Once they arrived back from their trip to the homes of the many speciePhoenixoenix they began to pack up the cottage they had lived in for so many years and started to prepare it for the DA that would be brought inside in six weeks.

"We should get seven sets of auto-fit training robes for everybody and we should also get some wards around the rooms like soundproofing and stuff because I don't want to hear other people having sex too." Ginny told Harry three nights before they were set to leave the painting.

"Speaking of people having sex, what bet did you make on Ron and Hermione." Harry asked

"I said by the end of this next year. Fred and George said that McGonagall has Christmas, which honestly I hope that she really did bet because that would be hilarious." Ginny said laughing

"Oh I know it is I heard her discussing it with Flitwick after one of the quidditch matches last year." Harry said through a chuckle

"Harry." Ginny said looking at him with a sad look in her eyes.

"Yes, love?" He said looking up from his rune set he was creating for all the rooms in the cottage. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to leave. It's so peaceful here, and when we go out there we have to deal with Voldemort. Voldemort is going to use some spells that Merlin only talked about I don't want you to get hurt." Ginny said sobbing lightly. He knew she had been thinking about this for a few days, and if he was honest with himself he was having similar thoughts.

"It's okay," he said as he walked over and enveloped her in a loving hug, "you know the plan we are going to train everybody in here and then have as much fun at school as possible this school year. Once we call Merlin's Judgment it will destroy every bit of his soul. We only truly need to worry about his death eaters, and once we get them to Potter Castle the defense will take them out easily. Everything will be okay."

"I know but I still worry," she said into his chest. They stood there like that for what felt like hours sending pure love for each other through their bond.

They both held out their staffs, Ginny had gotten hers two weeks in, trunks in hand and said "Strictum Ingressum!" and just like that they reappeared in front of the painting about five seconds after leaving.

"Frank! Sandy! Would you both come here please?" Harry said causing two pops to be heard in front of them "Okay could one of you bring back our trunks and unpack for us please. The other please get some more elves that would be helpful for building a house and fixing up the grounds." With that Sandy popped away with their trunks and Frank snapped his fingers and five elves appeared, Billy, Neil, Cissy, James, and Moore if they remembered correctly.

"We is at your service Harry." They all stated in unison

"Hello everyone you have all been called here because Frank choose you to help build a new house in Hogsmeade. If you would all go gather some materials we can all meet back here in an hour." Ginny told them all with a smile. With a nod, they all popped away.

"Now let's go tear down that old house." Harry said with a glint in his eyes. Off they went, to the shrieking shack

They arrived on the path to the shack by the portkeys in their rings. They immediately set to work by vaporizing parts of the house with overpowered blasting curses, they were glad they were so far from the village otherwise they would have attracted a lot of attention. After ten minute all that was left was a giant hole in the ground where the house used to stand they quickly placed down a new foundation with a spell they had learned in the painting.

"That should be good let's go to diagon alley and get some furniture." Ginny stated

"Sounds good but we'll have to be fast we only have about forty minutes till we have to be back at the house." Harry said as they both apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

Once in diagon alley, they went to MacMillan Magical Furniture. Inside they found more furniture than anyone needed there was; Couches, Armchairs, desks, cabinets, desk chairs, bookshelves, beds, nightstands, tables of every shape and size, and fireplaces that could install themselves in any wall.

"How can I help you all today?" said a man that looked a lot like Ernie from school.

"Hello, we would like to purchase a few arm chairs, some couches, a couple of tables a few cabinets and some beds. They also all need to match." Ginny told the man, who now had the biggest smile ever. A few minutes later they were walking out of the store with bags full of two couches, five arm chairs, two buffet tables, one six-seater dining room table, more cabinets then they probably needed, four nightstands, four wardrobes, and two beds. All of this was shrunk down and fit in three bags.

They appeared back in the office of Potter Castle seconds before all the elves who appeared with large trunks labeled construction.

"Well is everybody ready?" Harry asked

"yes Harry sir!" the five elves said

"Well then let's go, everyone apparate directly onto the grounds." Harry said with an excited voice as they all disappeared with a series of pops.

They appeared where the shrieking shack once stood and the elves immediately set to work pulling things out of the trunks.

"Do you want the high security ward stone Harry?" Moore asked. To which Harry responded with a nod of his head. It was quite interesting watching Moore go onto the middle of the foundation area and slam the wards tone into the ground, which then proceeded to sink through the concrete like it was water.

In a matter of two hours, they had built a new large two floor house and it was beautiful. The outside was built with yellow stones that shined in the sunlight. The inside had hardwood floors with the ground floor being devoted to a large common area with all the couches, chairs, tables, and some cabinets next to the tables. The second floor had two bedrooms, a bathroom, the kitchen, and a small office. It was all designed perfectly for the many party's they planned to throw there while at school.

 **An/**

 **Sorry for the short chapter again I ran out of time for writing.**

 **Thanks, Huffing101Badger**


	7. The Dudley Problem, Part 1

Chapter 7: The Dudley Problem, Part 1

 **AN/Short chapter again I will not be posting next week so you can expect a longer chapter the Saturday following next.**

 **Huffing101Badger**

Once they arrived back at the house they got to work on their next major plan, a ball. They had decided to hold a ball a few weeks before leaving the portrait, and they had to send out the invites soon if they wanted to have it before they left for Hogwarts. They had decided on a rather large guest list it included:

-The entire Weasley family (Not including Percy, they were hoping Charlie could make it though.)

-Hermione

-Remus

-Dumbledore

-McGonagall

-Flitwick

-Sprout

-Hagrid

-Hooch

-Pomfrey

-Mad-Eye

-The Tonks'

-The entire DA and their parents

-Everyone in Harry and Ginny's years minus the Slytherins, as they were too big a headache, plus their parents

-Oliver Wood (He was allowed a plus one, just in case)

Harry then added one last name to the list of invites, The Dursley Family. They were to be invited to come to the castle so Harry could show them what he would have shared with them, had they treated him better. Ginny completely understood this he just needed closure, little did they realize this act would end up putting a small wrench in their plans.

"I don't think there should be a specific theme to it, just keep the ballroom as is and serve dinner at some tables and then we can have dancing," Ginny said as they started turning the many invitations into timed Portkeys. The invitations were a pure white with gold embroidery around the edges that read:

 _You are cordially invited to a Ball at Potter Castle to take place on August Fifteenth beginning at six o'clock._

 _Dinner will be served. Please dress in formal robes._

 _Please RSVP by tapping your wand, as many times as the number of people attending in your house, no later than August Fourth._

 _This letter is a Portkey that will activate at five forty-five on the day for those who RSVP._

 _Lord Harry Potter_

They both knew that this letter would more than likely piss off a few people, but they were just fine with that.

It was now August fifth and the complete list of those attending had been finalized. The only people that were not coming were the senior Tonks' as they had a prior engagement.

"Good thing we planned for everybody coming anyways because we are going to have 76 out of the 78 invited to the ball there," Ginny said looking over the list of names. They certainly had their hands full but with the help of the elves, it would be simple.

The day of the ball had come around and they were both in blue-grey dress robes with the many crests on their right breast hidden under a concealment charm, powerful enough to fool even Mad-Eye's eye, and they were awaiting the arrival of Dudley Dursley, who was the only one to accept from that house.

With a swish, he appeared in front of them in one of the many circles painted in the transport room.

"Hello Dudley Dursley Son of Non-Magical House Dursley, Welcome to Potter Castle," Harry said with a bow. They had decided that Harry would do a formal welcome to throw him off. Dudley looked very different then he used to, for example, he had lost almost all of his weigh and replaced in with some muscle.

"Uh, Hello?" Dudley said in a very questioning tone.

"So Dudley may I ask why your parents were not able to attend?" Harry asked with a pointed look, he was quite looking forward to gloating.

"I-I never showed them. I needed to talk to you alone." Dudley said with a glance at Ginny.

"Oh yes, how could I forget? May I introduce you to my lovely wife Lady Ginny Potter. Whatever it is you needed to discuss with me can be discussed with her as well." He said with a hard stare. "How about we move this to my office it's just down these stairs." He finished pointing to a piece of floor that suddenly turned into a spiral staircase, it was something they learned the owner of the castle could do while in the painting. Once they were all seated in the office Harry asked: "so what is it Big D?"

"Well, I'm going to give you the full story. It all started three years ago;

 _Dudley was walking down the main hallway of Smeltings, he had started his first cycle of anti-obesity medicine he was being given two months ago and had already lost twenty-five pounds. He stopped however when he saw a beautiful girl; she had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and very elegant facial features; she was picking up books and papers from all over the floor that had obviously fallen out of the ripped bag next to her._

" _Would you like some help?" Dudley asked_

" _Yes, thank you so much." She said in a smooth voice that mad Dudley shiver._

 _Once they had collected all the books and papers into two piles Dudley worked up his courage and asked "So Clarissa," she had told him her name when he started helping, "I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me this Saturday?" he finished hopefully._

" _I'd love to go out with you Dudley. What time?" She responded_

 _With that simple chance meeting, a relationship was born. They had many dates and had dated for two and a half years before they both decided that they were ready, and sex. They had used a condom and she had been on birth control for a year now, so the chances of her getting pregnant were so low they were almost nonexistent. It shouldn't have happened but it did and Clarissa discovered she was pregnant two weeks later. They were both shocked and decided they had to tell their parents. Both of those dinners were terrible, and both had said that they must get married. So three weeks later they were walking out of a courthouse with a marriage certificate._

 **Dun-Dun-Dun**

 **AN/See yall on October 6th**


	8. ADOPTED

User: thedrunkschmuck

https/u/8564175/thedrunkschmuck

The author I have listed above has agreed to adopt this story. At the time of this being wrote they are currently having a beta going through the chapters already posted to fix my many spelling and grammar mistakes (since I never had a beta) and will be posting when they are ready. I recommend going over and favoriting/following them so you know when it drops over there. I ask that none of you flame their writing, this will be their first ff but everybody has to start somewhere don't they? This is probably the last time I'll ever post anything on here so thanks for the combined 101 comments, 36,398 views, 214 favorites, 333 follows, and being put in 5 different communities all of this was across 12 chapters on two stories. Thank you I will be putting the other story ont this account up for adoption as well.

Huffing101Badger


End file.
